Christmas Collection
by TransientTruth
Summary: A story written in celebration of Christmas...Allen x Lenalee drabbles.Rated T to be safe....Warning:major fluff inside.R&R.Summaries hatez meee!TT


Disclaimer:I DO NOT own -man...T-T

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note:As all of you guys know,Christmas is I'm writing this in celebration of Christmas and enjoy the rest of the story!

Reviews please!

Allen x Lenalee Rated T jud to be safe in case of any major fluff...dun like the pairing then don't read!!!All Lenalee's POV...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Lenalee's POV)

Allen's missing.I can't believe would he miss such a great event?

"Hey Lavi,why's Allen missing?Do you know where he is?"I asked.

"Ooh,concerned of your boyfriend,eh?"

"Allen's NOT my boyfriend!"I shouted,or is he?

I can't just stand around here doing nothing!I must find him!But where could he be?

I stood up and ran away from the dining might be in trouble and needs my help!

I ran as fast as I could,my heart pumping in fear and anxiety as my Dark Boots clicked with every step.

Allen,if anything were to happen to you,you'd be sorry!

Then,I saw him,standing there with wounds all over his body,weakened and numbed by the cold air outside.

"Allen!Why are you wounded like that,have you been into a fight with the akumas again?"

"It was worth it,though."Allen smiled."Look,I got something for you."

"What is it,Allen?"I smiled.

"Open it and see for yourself."Allen handed me a small box wrapped nicely tied securely with a little bow on it.I carefully undid the bow and unwrapped the paper carefully.I opened the box to find a heart-shaped lockette made of a rare was a photo of Allen and me,smiling as the Sakura flowers bloomed behind us.

"I can't possibly take it,it's too expensive."I said.

"Take doesn't cost much.I still had more savings in my bank,anyway."Allen beamed."Here,I'll put it on for you."

"I can't thank you enough, did so much for me."

"It looks nice on you,doesn't it?"Allen said.

"It's perfect couldn't get any better than this."I smiled."We'll go to my room.I'll help you clean up your wounds before you go to the dining hall."

"Yeah,I forgot I was in a mess!"

We walked up to my room,not a word was uttered.I was in deep 's gift was really is a great person,but I don't think I am good enough for him.

I prepared some hot water and a clean cloth.I dipped it in the water and let it soak before cleaning Allen's drying it slightly to prevent any drips,I started to clean his wounds.

"Does it hurt?"I asked.

"It stings a little."Allen cringed.

"Bear with it."I said."It would be done soon."

After dressing his wounds,I waited for him in my room while I redo my hair and change my putting on my earrings Allen gave me on my birthday,there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"I said.

"What do you think of this outfit?"Allen asked.

"I think it looks good on ,we must go now!"I said.

Meanwhile,everyone was waiting for the feast to Komui made some announcements and new facilities that will be opened in the New Year.

"Look,they're here!"Lavi pointed at us.

Everybody then turned to look at just walked quickly and settled down beside Lavi and the annoyed Kanda.

"Lenalee,you look lavishing tonight."Lavi said cheekily.

"Just be quiet,you!"I said harshly.

"She's right,for once in your life,could you just shut up?!"Kanda hissed.

"No. I. Can't!!!"Said the smirking bookman.

"WHY YOU?!"Kanda growled as he stood up,wanting to unseath Mugen,but Allen stopped him from doing that.

"Stop fighting,you two!It's Christmas!We're supposed to celebrate festive joy!Not this!"Allen said while holding the two off.

"Yea,right...I'm still keeping my eyes on you,rabbit!"Kanda hissed as his eyes gleamed with anger.

"The annual feast,I declare,is open!"Komui said with joy.

Noise filled the Dining room as everyone ate,especially ate 10 plates of roast whole chicken and I'm still stuck at a plate of steak.

When we were done eating,I sat at an empty bench alone while I watched Lou Fa staring at Allen consistenly.I felt a tinge of jealousy but it came to me that Allen is not doesn't flirt with anyone,let alone dance with her.I sighed and looked down at the maroon dress I was wearing.I had been keeping it when Road kidnapped me and turned me into her doll.I still remember slapping Allen into his senses.I think I really shouldn't had done ,I saw Allen.

"Lenalee,may I have this dance?"He said with a smile.

"You should know the answer."I teased him.

"So,it's a yes?"He asked.

"Of course it is."I smiled cheekily as I took his hand in acceptance of his request.

"But you must pardon me.I do not know how to dance properly yet."Allen said as his face turned red.

"It's okay,I could teach you how to."I smiled.

"Thanks Lenalee."

"The important thing about dancing a waltz is the postion of your feet,you take a step with your left foot while I'll use my 't be nervous,you'll be okay."I instructed.

"Then what do we do next?"

"You'll be twirling me."

"No,Lenalee...I can't possibly do that yet..."

"Have confience in yourself.I'll twirl myself out,but keep your hand and mine 't let go until I twirl back in."

"Okay."Allen said as he took a deep breath.

"That's all the basic things you need to know."I finished.

This time,Allen was taking the lead.I follwed suite and soon everyone had their eyes on us.

"I don't think I like those stares..."

"It's it that their stares would eat you up."

"Okay."

"What's Gensui Cross doing with my sens....I mean,Gensui Klaud?"OhMyGosh....I almost reavealed to him that Klaud is actually my teacher since I came here...

"Were you trying to say...she's your mistress?"

"Y...yes....sort of...but...you won't tell anyone,right?"

"I won't.I promise."

"That's a relief."

"Lenalee,can you come with me?I have something to show you."

"What is it?"

"You'll find out when you get there."

"You're not a good liar,Allen.I know you're hiding with it!"

"Not unless you come with me,I won't tell you."

"Give me a hint,at least."

"No."

"Just one?"

"No!"

"Please,Allen!"I pleaded.

"If I told you,it wouldn't be a surprise,now,wouldn't it?"Allen smiled.

"All right,if you say so."

We walked up the stairs to the we reached there,I saw a really beautiful stars sparkled as Allen pointed out a constallation,the one I saw at the Order's library.

"That's a constallation of the sign of winter's coming,isn't?"I smiled.

"You read that book,too?"

"Is that all you want to show me?"

"No,of course is also what I want to show you."Allen smiled as he pointed towards the sky.

"But....there's nothing there exept for the stars."I said with a tinge of disappointment in my voice.I hope Allen hadn' alas,he did.

"I know you're disappointed,but don't jump to conclusions so hastily."

Then I saw fireworks made of the finest colours was sent into the sky and parted with a loud pop in mid air.

"It really beautiful,Allen."

"Guess who's launching them."Allen teased as he made me guess.

"Lavi and I hit the spot?"

" Christmas,Lenalee."

"Merry Christmas Allen."

"Look what I got you."He said as he pulled out another small box.

"I can't...."

"This time,you can't say no to this."

"Why not?"

"Because,"He said as he opened the box."It's a seal of marraige."

"Oh,Allen,I..."

"Will you marry me,Lenalee?"Allen said as he went down on his knees.

"I do!Of coruse I do!"I said with joy."This Christmas can't get more perfect than this."

The moment I said that,a snowflake fell.

"It's snowing."Whispered Allen.

"I know."I giggled."God must had heard me and brought the snow to make it truly perfect."

It was there,with the falling snow,that we shared our first kiss on a perfect christmas.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Note:Its a REALLY long story,I can't help it.I start and I don't know how to end it.I would be considering other chapters ,it would remain as complete.

Once again,REVIEWS PLEASE!

OR. I. WILL. EAT. UP. YOUR. SOFTWARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
